The Wrath Of Ygritte
by Damon X Misaki
Summary: Ygritte Thorgard, a shield maiden.Who's Father, husband and 3yrs old son got murdered in cold blood. Ygritte lives in Earl Ragner Lodbrok's town. He and Lagertha become her family, the ones who she sees as her llo who's Ragner's brother becomes interested in Ygritte and visa ese two have a love/hate. Rollo is the only thing, she want more then revenge
1. Chapter 1

*Ygritte's POV*

I keep running through the woods, while pulling my horse after me. The ground is slippery, it has been raining a whole week. The rivers must be flooded.

I stop running when i see a river, filled with trees. This storm is not like any storm. I need to take a short cut, and fast. Before they find me, my people are after me.

They think i killed my father. My father, who i love more then anyone. "Odin...please help me." I whisper, before i jump into the river. I walk through the water, while trying not to fall.

My horse is walking behind me. If she falls, i fall with her. I can swim, but i haven't slept for days. After walking through the river, i finally cross it.

I put my hand on my horse, and whisper:"Odin is with us, my dear." My horse just keeps looking at me.

I grin and i climb on her. "Run! As fast as Thor's thunder!" I shout.

My horse immediately gallops faster and faster. Several hours later, I arrive at a town. "Hey! Who are you?" A man shouts at me. I look at him and say:"Ygritte."

"Ygritte? You are new here." He says, while looking me up and down. Not again. I am sick of these men. "Which town is this?" I ask annoyed.

"Kattagat, the best town in the world." He says while flashing his disgusting rotten teeth. I nod and get of my horse. "Do you have food? I can pay you." I say while looking at him.

The men grins, and says:"Follow me, i'll tell my wife to warm up some soup and bread." I nod and follow him to his house. Several minutes later, i'm sitting at the table waiting for food.

The men comes back, and puts a bowl of soup, bread and grilled fish. I grin and say:"You're very kind. Thank you, i will pay with everything i have left."

"Off course you will." I hear him say, right before i grab a piece of bread. I hear the sound of iron chackles. I look up and see him walking towards me.

"I gave you food, now you have to pay me." He says while laughing wickedly. "BASTARD!" I shout at him, i get up and grab my sword. He shoves me against the table, and punches me in my face.

I feel my cheek already swelling. "Son of a whore!" I cuss and spit in his face. He punches me again, and grabs the sword from my hand.

I shove him away and start fighting against him. Punches, kicks are being given and taken. I spit out blood, and see him running towards his sword.

This is my chance, i grab his shield and smack him with it.He falls on the ground, and i jump on him. Punching him until he almost loses consciousness.

"May Odin forbid you from entering Valhalla, bastard." I say before i kill him with his own shield. I slam the shield in his neck, and get up.

I walk through the town called Kattegat. People keep giving me weird looks. I know, i smell.. i haven't had the privilege of washing myself. Pigs.

"Who the hell are you women?" A wicked looking guy says. "Move it, out of my way." I say annoyed. He looks at me, spits on the ground and says:

"You think you can get away, with killing one of us?" I ignore him and say:"Who's your earl?" "Our earl? You dare ask about our earl? Who the hell do.." I punch him straight in his face.

He falls on the ground, and groans. "I asked you, who your fucking earl is?" I say with venom. "Ragner Lodbrok." The guy says, while putting his hand on his bleeding nose.

I grin, and say:"Lead the way." He get's up, and walks in front of me. I pull my horse behind me, with the dead body of the bastard who tried to rape me.

I hear laughter, and people drinking. There are so many people in the Earl's hall. I tie the rope of my horse, around a piece of wood. Then i enter the Earl's hall.

"Ragner, we have a visitor." The wicked guy says irritated. A man with blue eyes, and blonde hair in braids looks at me. I bow my head, and he says:"No need for bowing, i am not your Earl."

I grin and say:"I have something i want to show you. I hope you will be an honest man." His wife looks at me, i think she doesn't like me. I'm used to women hating me.

It's like Eirik said" Women want to be you, and man want to be with you."

I walk out of the hall, and drop the body of the dead bastard on the ground.

I pull him on his leg, and stop in front of Earl Ragnar. "Who is this?" He asks confused. "One of your man. He tried to rape me, after i asked him for food." I say while looking at him.

"I see.. Floki. Make sure he get's a proper burial." Ragnar says while looking at the wicke guy. He noddes and starts pulling the dead body from the floor.

"I didn't come here to kill any of your man. I swear it by Odin." I say while looking at Ragnar. He noddes and says:"I believe you. But what did you come here for?"

"My father send me here, he told me that if i ever find myself in danger. I should keep running until i find Ragnar Lodbrok." I say while sighing.

"So you cane here looking for protection?" His wife says. I nod and she says:"We need to know who you are, before we give you protection."

I nod and say:"I understand. I am Ygritte Thorgard, daughter of Earl Harald Thorgard, and Wife of Eirik Unfrid." Ragnar get's up from his chair, and bows his head.

"I welcome you, Ygritte Thorgard. You have my protection, and my town's protection." He says while smiling. I nod and he says:"Earl Harald is a great man, he and i used to go raiding together."

I sigh and say:"He told me about it." "How is he?" Ragner asks. I go with my hand through my hair. "He got killed, murdered in cold blood together with my husband, and my 3 years old son."

I felt tears trying to roll down my cheeks. I breath in and out, and say:"I need to eat. I don't want to speak about this." Ragner noddes, and his wife looks sad at me.

Several hours later, after drinking and eating. I slept a bit in a giant bed.

"Are you awake?" I hear someone say. I get ip from the bed, in my under dress.

"Yes. I can't sleep. I sleep for an hour and that's it." I say while putting my boots and trousers back on. Lagertha, who's Ragner's wife sighs and says:"I am sorry for the loss of your husband, father and son."

I nod and grab my sword. "Ragner asked if you want to join us for a drink. Just our family." She says while patting me on my shoulder. I nod and leave the bedroom with her.

"Why for Odin's sake did you let some whore sleep in my bed!?" I hear someone shout. Ragnar laughs and Lagertha says:"You are more emotional then a woman, Rollo."

The man, who's name is Rollo turns around and looks mad at her. Ragner grind and says:"Ygritte, come and join us. Ignore my stupid brother, with his woman emotions."

I chuckle and sit right over him. Rollo looks at me and says:"Who's this whore?" "Shut your fucking mouth, Whore." I say irritated to him. Ragner and Lagertha laugh, and Rollo stands right in front of me.

"Who do you think you are?" He says with venom. "Earl Hagar Thorgard's daughter." I say while smirking. He looks surprised, and Ragner says:

"Don't treat my visitor like a common whore. She is worth thousands of silver and gold." I chuckle and say:"Legartha, your husband is he always this kind?"

She grins and says:"Only with family and friends." I smile, and we start talking about several things. "So you are from Denmark?" Rollo asks me.

The first time he talks to me, after two hours. "Yes. I am." I say and drink my ale at once. He noddes and drinks further. "No apology?" I ask him.

"I don't apologize to anyone." He says while staring at me. I grin and come closer to him. Until there is but a tiny bit of space betwen our bodies. "You sure you won't apologize?" I whisper in his ear.

He smirks and whispers:"Not even if i sleep with you." This man, he's so full of himself. "Whatever you say, Rollo." I say his name while touching his neck.

I get up from the table and say:"I have to go now. I always train before i go to sleep." Ragner noddes and Lagertha says:"If you need anyhing, you know where you can find me."

"Thanks sister." I say while smiling. I walk away, and hear Ragner say to Rollo:"If you don't sleep with her tonight. Then you are definitely not my brother."

I grin and leave. While walking towards an open place with only grass and trees. I hear some noises behind me. "You're going to show me your fighting skills or what?" Rollo says while looking at me.

I grin and say:"Join me." He grins and grabs his axe. We fight for a long time, until we're both breathing hard. "I see you learned alot of fighting from your father." Rollo says.

I nod and say:"Eirik also teached me a bit. But i used to fight against the boys in my town. I always won the fights." Rollo grins and says:"Did you use to get what you want?"

I smirk and say:"Yes..always." He walks towards me and I say:" What are you doing?" He smirks and says:"Aren't we going to my house?"

I grin and say:"If you want to." Rolli grins and says:"Your wish is my command." I chuckle and we both walk back to his house.

We haven't even closed the door, and we're already tearing each others clothes off. "Close..mm..the door..Rollo." I say through kisses.

He runs towards the door, closes it and walks back towards me. "You are a special woman Ygritte Thorgard." Rollo says before kissing me again.

Next morning..

"She is finaly sleeping, she told me she didn't sleep in days." I hear Lagertha say. I turn around in the bed, and feel Rollo laying beside me. He's still sleeping.

I grin and lay my head on his arm. I open my eyes, and hear Ragner's voice outside. "I think Rollo went to sleep in the woods." Lagertha laughs, and i hear the door getting opened.

I cover myself up, and lean against Rollo. "Oh. He didn't, he was sleeping with Ygritte." Ragner says while grinning. I grin and hear Rollo groan.

"Get out brother!" Rollo shouts annoyed. Ragner chuckles and says:

"I will leave you two, to continue whatever you were doing." Lagertha shoves Ragner outside, and they both leave.

"Well...where were we?" Rollo says while grinning. I get up from the bed, and start putting my clothes on. "Where are you going?" I hear Rollo ask.

"You didn't think I would sleep with you the whole day, did you?" I ask him, while putting my shirt on. He grins and says:"Yes, that is exactly what I thought."

"That's what whores are for. A shield maiden who seeks revenge, doesn't have time for that." I say and put my boots on. I grab my coat, I put it on and my sword.

"It was nice to meet you Rollo Lodbrok." I say while smiling. He

just looks surprised at me. Then I leave his house, and walk straight

to where Lagertha is.

See ya in the new chap peepz

This is just the beginning for Rollo and Ygritte

Rollo


	2. Chapter 2

3 months later...

*Ygritte's POV*

"You're finally back from Lagster, Ygritte." Lagertha says, while welcoming me back home. I grin

and get of my horse. "I've missed this place, but I missed you the most sister."

I say while hugging her tight. She grins and plants a kiss on my forehead. "Same here little sister, come let's get inside." She says while wrapping her arm, around my shoulder.

Several minutes later, we're having dinner. "To Ygritte, who came safely back home from her raid." Ragner says while holding his cup in the air.

"To Ygritte." Everyone shouts. I grin and drink my cup at once. "How was it, the raid? Tell me, sister." Ragner says while sitting beside me.

I lean my head towards him, and say:"It was bloody amazing. I beheaded most of the men, and impaled thier bodies into pieces of wood."

Ragner grins and continue saying:"Then I found alot of treasure, gold as much as you want. It's all yours Ragner, I don't want it."

He frowns and says:"I don't understand. Why would you go on a raid, if you don't want the treasure?"

I sigh and say:"I raid to forget my past, and to calm my bloodlust. That is all, Ragner."

I go with my hand through my braided hair, and say:"I've raided more times, then the men in this town. Believe me when I say, that I have had everything I ever wanted."

I drink another glass of Ale, and say:"But after I lost my father, Eirik and my son. Going on a raid, became an addiction to calm myself down. Before I raided with my father and family, for fun."

Ragner pats me on my back, and plants a kiss on my head. "You are a strong women, Ygritte. I wish I had a son, who was the same age as you. He would be the luckiest man, on earth for having a wife like you."

Ragner says while smiling. I smile back, and hear someone say:"The Shield maiden has returned." Rollo. "Hello Rollo." I say while looking at him.

"Hello Beautiful." He says while smirking. Ragner rolles his eyes,

and pours himself and I a drink.

"First thing you do after 3 months,

of not seeing me.. is flirting?"

I say while looking at Rollo. He smirks and says:"I thought maybe, we could repeat what we did last time." I felt my heart skip a beat for a second.

Oh no! Not again. This guy messes with my head. He grins and whispers:"I still remember the way our bodies felt on each other."

My heart was beating a bit faster. I lean over the table and say quietly, so no one could hear. "Stop seducing me... I am not a whore. I already told you that, Rollo." I say slightly irritated.

Even though I really just want to rip his clothes, off of his glorious body. He lifts and eyebrow and say:"I know you want me, beautiful. You just don't like to be controlled."

I glare at him and say:"Shut up." "You also like to have the last word. You're a bit like a man, Ygritte. Has anyone ever told you that?" Rollo says.

That did it for me. I grab him on the collar of his shirt, and say:"May Thor struck you dead, bastard." Then I leave the room, to calm my head down.

Bastard! "Bloody bastard!" I say while standing under the rain. "Ygritte? What are you doing under the rain? Get inside, you will get sick like that." Lagertha says.

"I don't care, even if Thor struck me dead. I am just sick of men, treating me like a whore! SO BLOODY SICK!" I shout. I sigh and say:"I hate being alone so much..."

I a blink of an eye, I feel Lagertha hugging me tight. She pats me on my head, and says:"I am sorry Ygritte, so sorry." I hug her back and feel tears roll down my cheeks, together with the rain drops.

After crying on Lagertha's shoulders, and getting soaked in the rain. We went back to Lagertha's house. She prepared a bath for me. I bathed, and am wearing one of her dresses now.

A long dark red, with long sleeves. I sit beside the fire, and warm myself up. "Thor, god of Lightning. Tell me.. will I ever find happiness again." I whisper to myself.

"Lagertha, let me in. It's me, Rollo." I hear Rollo say, while knocking on the door. "Go away, bastard." Lagertha shouts at him, while warming up some soup for us and the children.

Bjorn sits down beside me, and says:"I want to ask you something. But you have to keep it a secret. Ok?" I nod and whisper:"I swear by Odin, I won't tell anyone. But first I have to do something else."

He noddes, and Lagertha looks at me. "Open the door sister." I say while sighing. Rollo enters the house, and says annoyed:"Why don't you let me in?"

"Shut up Rollo, and just say what you want to say." I say annoyed. He walks towards me, amd says:"By Odin, you're the most annoying woman I have ever met."

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU TREAT ME LIKE A WHORE! THEN YOU COME HERE AND START SHOUTING AT ME, AS IF I'M YOUR SLAVE! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

I shout at him. In a matter of seconds he stands in front of me. "You annoy me. I don't get why you're here. I don't trust you, like the rest does. But I will make sure, to keep an eye on you."

He says and spits on the ground. "Go fuck yourself." I say to him, through gritted teeth. Rollo looks at me, and if looks could kill. I would have been ash by now.

"Enough. Rollo, what is wrong with you? And Ygritte, ignore him." Lagertha says irritated. Rollo scoffs and leans against the wall.

"Fucking pig." I say while sitting down, grab the can filled with ale. Then I drink straight out of it. I put the can on the table, and say:"Get out."

"It's not your place. It's my brother's house, whore." I hear Rollo say. I grab the axe beside me, and throw it straight at Rollo. He blocks the axe, with his shield.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!? YOU THINK YOU CAN, COME TO THIS TOWN AND ACT LIKE YOU'RE SOME QUEEN!? THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE FUCKING STAYED THERE." Rollo shouts at me.

"At least you would have been useful there.. some old man, could have fucked you like an animal." He continues saying. I walk towards him, and punch straight in the face.

"Next time you talk to me, like this again. I will cut off your balls, and offer them to Odin. Fucking Bastard." I say while feeling, as if I'm about to explode.

Ragnor immediately stands between me, and Rollo. Who stood up, and looked at me like he wanted to cut my head off. "Come with me." I hear Ragnor say to me.

I follow him, and hear Rollo say:"She's an animal.. I have never seen a woman like her." "Shut up Rollo. You are acting like a child." Lagertha says annoyed.

"Ygritte, I apologize in the place of my brother. He doesn't trust outsiders, even though you are family to me." Ragner says to me, while we walk throught the town.

I sigh and say:"Has he always been an asshole, or does he only treat me like this?" That made Ragner chuckle, he pats me on my back and says:"He's only like this to you."

Great. Just great. "But, you should know that he kept asking about you when you went raiding." Ragner says while scratching his beard.

I lift an eyebrow and say:"You're kidding me, right?" He shakes his head, and I say:"Next time, I will seriously hurt him."

Ragner laughs and says:"I really wish that the gods, will make you my brother's wife." "By Odin, you have lost your mind." I say irritated.

Ragner just grins and we walk towards Floki's house. "Floki!" Ragner shouts. Floki and Helga get out of their house. Helga runs towards me and hugs me.

I hug her back, and say:"I missed you Helga." She smiles and says:"I missed you too." "Ygritte. How's Rollo?" Floki asks while grinning.

"Don't talk about that bastard. One day I will really sacrifice his balls to Odin. At least he would be of some use." I say while leaning against a tree.

Floki laughs hysterically, followed by Ragner and Helga's laugh. I shake my head and Floki says:"By Odin, you are the perfect women for Rollo.

Teach that bastard a lesson, will you?" I grin and say:"You wish is my Command, my friend." Floki grins

and we enter his house.

Several hours later, I'm back in the town. Ragner and I, have been talking to Floki. He's going to start building two ships for us. While we gather our strength back.

It's night, and really dark outside.

My only light, is the light of the Moon.

I swing my sword around, practicing my swordmans skill. I can't remember how long I've been practicing outside.

I drink alot of water, then I eat some bread and fruits. I walk towards my house, one that Ragner and Lagertha made the people of the town build for me.

I sit by the fire, and sigh. I will always be thankfull to Ragner and his family. The town's people are also very kind.

But that doesn't take that loneliness away from me.

I let my hair loose, and take my boots and clothes off. Then I put my night gown on. I climb into my bed, and feel tears rolling down my cheek.

I miss having someone beside me,

all the time. Will I ever find someone like Eirik again? My shoulders start shaking, and I start sobbing. A bit later I fall asleep, while dreaming of Eirik and our son Henrik.

I hear loud noises outside, alot.

I open my eyes, and get out of bed.

I open my door, and see One eye standing there. "Goodmorning Ygritte... are you alright?"

He says worried. I geuss my eyes are blood shot as usual. I always cry until my eyes turn blood red. I nod and he says:"Ragner is asking for you."

"I'll be right there." I say, One eye nods and leaves. I close my door behind me, and put a long dress on.

I don't feel like doing anything today.

I just want to grieve the loss of my beloved ones. I put my boots on, and my woolen cape. Leaving my hair the way it is. I leave my house and go straight to Ragner's place.

I enter the town's place and see Ragner and Lagertha talking to each other. I walk towards them, and see everyone giving me weird looks.

"You're here." Lagertha says, while giving me a sympathetic look. I nod and say:"You called for me, brother."

He noddes and says:"I wanted to ask you, if you want to go with us to Uppsala.

We want to ask Odin to bless us with sons." Uppsala...the holy temple. I bow my head and say:"It's an honour to go with you." Lagertha get's up, and hugs me.

Ragner smiles at me, I smile back.

"I'll go pack my stuff now. If you need anything, you know where you can find me." I say to them.

Ragner plants a kiss on my forehead, and says quietly so only me, him and Lagertha could hear:" I will ask the gods, to give you a new love and family."

I felt tears roll down my cheeks. Lagertha avoids looking at me, I

geuss she is trying not to cry. I nod and leave the town hall, and go straight back. Once inside, I cry

while packing my stuff.

Here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it as much, as I wrote it. I am really obsesssed with Rollo❤


	3. Chapter 3

Ygritte's POV*

We're all going to Uppsala. Everyone's walking up the hills, it's such a long way. I've been walking on my own the whole time. I geuss everyone, realized that I wanted to be alone.

Everyone, except for Floki. Who was so full of energy, and kept shouting the whole time:"ODIN, THOR, FREY, ALL THE GODS! WE ARE COMIIIING!"

That made everyone happy, and helped me to stay positive. Ragner promised me, he will ask Odin for a new love and family for me.

My only wish was to talk to Thor. That's exactly what I did, when we arrived. We attended the priests chanting, and ceremony.

Then everyone went to pray to the gods, I was the first one who ran straight to Thor's statue. I put my hand on it, and whispered:

"Thor, God of Lightning. Hear my prayer... Grant me strength, make me stronger. Keep me standing, and lead me on my path of life. Show me, if you heard me. Thor...You are always my favorite. May I see you in Valhalla, soon."

I breathed in and out, and walked to Frey. "Frey.. oh Frey. You gave me a son, Henrik. He could have become a man, a great warrior. But he went so soon... lef-ft me all alone. Eirik-k..he also left me... I have no one, no one."

Tears kept rolling down my cheeks, like a waterfall. I was sitting on my knees, I didn't care if everyone saw the strong Ygritte crying. I really don't care anymore.

"Frey..Please, grant me sons again, and daughters. Once who would become great warriors, shield maidens. Fathers and mothers...

But first.. Will I ever find love again?"

I whispered through tears, while

my shoulders kept shaking. Then I said:"I can't continue living all alone. The loneliness is killing me slowly.

Plea-ase... grant me an undying love. One whose fire would never stop warming my heart."

I got up on my feet, and went to Odin.

"Odin...father. What is be the reason of me being alive? Tell me father." I say, and leave the temple. I ignore everyone's weird glances.

Dancing, drinking, laughing and off course sleeping around. Is what everyone was doing. I was only doing one thing, drinking till I can't walk tomorrow.

I kept watching everyone from afar. They're having so much fun. "Why don't you find yourself a man, to warm up your bed tonight?" I hear Someone say behind me.

"Ragner... why are you not with Lagertha?" I ask back. He chuckles and says:"I like to make her mad, from time to time." That made me laugh.

"You two are special." I say while looking at Ragner. He grins and says:"Go enjoy your time here, before we leave tomorrow night."

I nod and hear him say:"I am leaving. Wife is waiting." He said Wife, while smirking. Idiot. I walk towards a table, and fill my glass with ale.

Someone was touching my ass. I turn around and see a man, pushing himself against me. "GO AWAY!" I shout at him. He shoves me against the table, and says with a disgusting scent leaving mouth:"You, are fucking beautiful."

I grab his head, and slam it against the table. Many saw what happened, and where looking at me. I look at the guy and say:"May Thor struck you dead, you pig."

He looks terrified, and immediately runs away. "She's even stronger than the man here." "No wonder she's all alone." "Such a waste of a fine body?"

"Shut your mouths, drink and mind your own shit." Rollo says while walking towards me. The people immediately, do as he said.

"Thanks." I say while looking at him. He noddes and says:"Come with me for a second." Rollo grabs my hand, and I follow him. "What's wrong?" I ask him.

He keeps walking until, we arrive near his tent and Ragnar's tent. He stops walking and says:"I want to apologize, for treating you like.."

"A whore..." I say slightly irritated. "Yes. A whore. I am sorry for calling you that. I just don't know why you keep annoying me so much." Rollo says and sighs.

I say while leaning against a tree:"What made you come and apologize to me? Ragner? Lagertha? Bjorn?" He shakes his head, and says:"I saw you crying, while asking the gods for things."

"Did you hear what I asked for me?"

I ask him, hoping he will say no. He sighs again, and says:"I only heard, you telling Frey that you're lonely. And that the lonelinness is killing you slowly."

"Fuck..." I saw annoyed. Rollo looks worried at me and says:"I won't tell anyone. I am not that kind man." "I know, you're an honourable man. I see the way you treat your people and family."

I said while looking straight at him. Rollo took a step towards me, and says:"You've been keeping an eye on me." I grin and say:"Just watching you, seeing if you really are an asshole."

"And, am I an asshole?" He asks while grinning. "Well, not that much." I say before Rollo closes the distance between our bodies. I felt my heart beating faster, I look up straight into his eyes.

"If you don't want to, shove me away. I am not that much of an asshole, to force a woman to sleep with me." Rollo says while looking straight into my eyes.

He is really doing his best, to make

me forget the way he treated me. Apologizing, something he never does. I grab him by his shirt, and kiss him on his soft lips.

He immediately kisses me back, while wrapping his arm around me. With his other hand, he's touching my ass and back. "Easy there Warrior, not here."

I say while shoving my hand, under his shirt. Touching his rock hard stomach, making Rollo grab my ass harder. He grabs my hand and walks inside his tent.

In a matter of seconds we're kissing each other like crazy. Our hands are all on each others bodies. "You sure about this?" Rollo asks worried.

"Yes." I say while putting my hand on his chest. He nods and says:"Will you still be here tomorrow morning?" I smile and say:"If you want me to."

"Let the gods bless us, Ygritte." Rollo says before laying me down on the sheep fur. Kissing every part of my body, while whispering:"I promise I will make you forget your loneliness tonight..Ygritte."

The sounds of birds, and people talking wakes me up. I open my eyes, and try to sit up straight. But Rollo's arm, is holding me tight against his chest. I grin, time to tease this lion.

"Rollo.." I say and plant a kiss on his chest. I keep kissing every part of his body. "Woman..you're making me want to take you again." I hear Rollo say with his husky voice.

"Then take me." I say while leaning on his chest. He smirks and changes our places. Making him tower above me.

Rollo kisses me full on my lips, and we repeat what we did last night.

"Uncle! Uncle...BY ODIN!" I hear Bjorn says shocked. I look up outside, and see him looking at us. Rollo covers my body, and says:"I will be right there, nephew. As you can see..I'm a bit busy."

Bjorn's face turns red, and he immediately runs away. I chuckle

and Rollo says:"Where was I?"

I grin and kiss him hard on his lips.

A bit later, me and Rollo leave his teny. He goes with his hand through his hair. While I put his cape over his shoulders. "You don't have to do that, you're not my wife." I hear Rollo say.

I take my hands off of him, and felt like someone stabbed me in the heart. Rollo puts his hand on my cheek, and says:"I didn't mean to insult you. I just don't want you to feel like you have to do these things."

I shake my head and say:"I want to." He looks surprised at me, and kisses me straight on my lips. I close my eyes and kiss him back. Feeling his arm wrapped around my waist.

I grin, break our kiss and say: "Seriously, you're addictive Rollo." That made him chuckle, Rollo grins and says:"Let's go see my brother."

2 years later...

The men are all happy and as excited as I am. Lagertha didn't go with us to Wessex. Because she is pregnant with her third child.

Ragner got so happy when she told him the good news. He kissed her stomach, and then he kissed her passionately. These two, their love is undying.

Something I asked the god's for, two years ago in Uppsala. I off course, fell in love with Rollo. But he only sees me as a woman he sleeps with.

Not like a woman he would like to marry, and have children with. I look out of the sea, and go down my knees.

I put my hands together, and pray to Thor.

"Thor...Grant me strength, and power to win these christians. Let me protect my people, especially Rollo. Don't let him get hurt. If someone is meant to happen to him. Make it happen to me."

I whisper quietly. Then I get up, and lay down on the boat. I close my eyes, and feel someone laying down beside me. I smile, knowing who it is without looking.

"Rollo." I say while smiling. "Yes. You always know, when I am near you. Without even looking." He says. I look at him and say:"After two years of being with you, I even know the sound of you walking."

He grins and kisses me on my lips. I kiss him back, and bite his lip. "What's that for?" He says while looking at me. I grin and say:"Not here, I know you will want to go further."

He smirks and says:"Alright then. After the battle.. I will make you scream my name." He whispered the last sentence in my name. I bite my lip, and lay my head on his shoulder.

"I am ready, whenever you are." I whisper in his ear, and give him a peck on his lips. Rollo chuckles and says:"You are such a tease." I smile and nuzzle my face in his neck.

Awhile later, we arrive in Wessex. I've heard alot about it, but I have never seen it. "Get ready for battle, everyone." Ragner shouts. Everyone start shouting, and get's out of the boat.

Rollo already got out of the boat. As I am, about to get off of the boat. He walks towards me, lifts me up and puts me down on the sand.

"Treating her like a Queen already, Rollo?" Floki says while grinning. I grin and say:"Fuck off." He laughs and walks away. "Let's go." Rollo says while we walk towards the others.

"Everyone, listen. These are the rules... There are no rules." Ragner says while grinning. Everyone laughs, and start slamming their axes against their shields. I do the same.

We start walking through the land, and I see Athelstan looking at me. "What's wrong my friend?" I ask him. "I just want you to be careful. Ok? Don't let yourself get hurt." He says worried.

Ij smile and say:"Don't worry about me, I'm a shieldmaiden. I'm used to war and raids." He sighs and says:"It's not war or raids I'm afraid of. Your heart..you might get hurt."

I look at him and say:"If you're worried about my heart. Don't be, I am used to heartbreak." "I dont think so my friend. This time will be different."

Athelstan says while patting me on my shoulder. "Did you speak to the seer?" I ask him. He noddes, and I sigh. "Whatever may happen, Is because of the gods." I say.

"Ygritte!" I look up and see Rollo. He smiles and says:"Come." I felt my heart skip a beat, and say to Athelstan:"If it breaks..then let it break. I won't regret the decision I made."

Athelstan smiles and noddes. I walk towards Rollo, and he wraps his arm around me. I try to keep my, fast beating heart at bay. But it only goes crazier, when Rollo looks at me.

We're fighting, against the Saxon's. They thought they did a surprise attack. Stupid Christians! I slam my shield against one's head. Then I slice his neck open, he falls dead on the ground.

These parasites just keep coming. We've been fighting for awhile now, killing, killing and killing. Trying not to get hurt. I run towards a guy who's about to attack Athelstan.

I jump in the air, and slice his chest open with my sword. "Athelstan, take this axe. You're better with Axe's, and be careful." I tell him.

He noddes and does what I say. I fight further, until I hear the blow of a horn. Everyone stops, and I see a man on a horse. Accompanied by many of his man, who are all armed.

"He says, he comes in peace." Athelstan says aloud. Everyone looks at the king, who starts speaking in a language I don't understand. "He's King Ecbert, a trustworthy person. Believe me."

Athelstan says. Ragner noddes and says:"What do you want?" He speaks their language so well. The king smiles and replies. Athelstan looks at us and says:"He wants us to make peace with each other."

The king speaks again, Ragner laughs

and says:"He invites us to his castle." I grin and say:"Let's go then." Ragner noddes and speaks to the king. Who's smile grows wider.

Several minutes later, we're inside his castle. Which looks beautiful, but I like my house better. "The king says Drink and eat my friends." Athelstan says while looking at us.

I grin and hold my glass in the air, and say:"To us. Idiot." The king smiles and whispers something to Athelstan.

Athelstan sighs and says:"The king has made a proposition, to make peace."

He sighs again, and says:"He wants to marry his daughter to one of you. To make an alliance, one that will benefit both of you." I drink my glass at once, and pour another one.

Ragner grins and starts discussing with the guys. One eye, smiles and says:"I would like to marry a princess, but I have a woman at home. Whom I love alot."

That is love. Even though the person is not with you, you still carry her/him in your heart. "I accept the offer."

I hear the words come out of, the mouth of the man I love more than anything in this world. I just look at the glass in my hand. I felt the others staring at me.

"Ragner's brother, Rollo has accepted your offer." Athelstan says to the king.

Who smiles widely, and raises his glass again. I felt like someone stabbed me in my heart.

The others all get up, and raise their glass. Time to act like I don't care, while I feel like my heart is breaking.

"To Rollo!" Everyone shouts, and I shout with them with a huge smile on my face.

Leave a comment my lovelies❤


	4. Chapter 4

It's been two days, since Rollo accepted the marriage proposal. I slam my shield against, Ragner and shove him away. He just didn't think about me.

Rollo doesn't even care about me. After all I this time, I am just a whore to him. I throw my shield on the ground, and sit beside it. "Are you already tired?" I hear Ragner ask me.

But I can't reply, because tears are streaming down my cheeks like the sea. "Ygritte, look I just...Why are you crying?" He says worried.

"Nothing.." I say through tears. He goes down his knees and looks me in the eye. I avoid eye contact, and he says:"Tell me...did something happen?"

"I love a man, with everything in me.

I even asked the gods, to hurt me or kill me in his place.. if one of the two things happened to him." I say while wipping my tears away.

I look at Ragner and say, while tears roll down my cheeks:"But...seems that the man I love, only sees me like a whore. A woman he sleeps with. That is all, I am to him."

Ragner sighs and says:"My brother..."

I nod, and lean my head on my knees. "There he is, our Prince to be!" "TO ROLLO!" "SKØL!" Everyone shouts and hits their axes against, their shields.

I wipe my tears away, and feel Ragner plant a kiss on my head. "He doesn't know that he lost the best woman, in this world." I hear Ragner say.

I keep staring at Rollo, who's laughing with his friends. He notices me, and I avoid eyecontact immediately. "Come with me, quickly." Ragner says, while grabbing my arm.

I get up and follow Ragner. He keeps walking further with me. "Is he still looking at me?" I ask him. "No, he thinks I need to talk to you about something important."

Ragner says while sighing. I nod and wash my face, with the sea water. I take my shoes off, and my leather jacket. Then I run towards the sea, and jump in it.

I start swimming, and then I lay on my back. "I love you." I whisper quietly. "Ygritte! Ygritte!" I hear Ragner shout. Sorry brother, I don't feel like talking to anyone.

I close my eyes and relax. Ignoring everyone, just trying to forget. "YGRITTE! WATCH OUT!" I hear Ragner scream. I open my eyes, and see a gigantic wave right in front of me.

"Thor..." I say right before, the wave hits me. I go under the sea, and swim back up. As I am trying to breath again, another wave hits me. I go back under, and feel like my legs and arms are having a cramp.

No! I don't want to die like this. Not without seeing Rollo once again. Rollo... I think before, darkness surrounds me.

I hear someone say my name, from afar. I try to open my eyes, and cough out water. I blink a few times, and hear the voice of the man I love.

"You're alright." He says. I open my eyes, and see him all wet looking at me. "R..rollo." I say while trying to breath normally. He smiles and strokes my hair.

"Let's get you some other clothes, and some warm food." Rollo says, while I get up and lean against him. Awhile later, I wake up after having changed my clothes.

"Ygritte." Athelstan says worried. "I am alright, my friend don't worry." I say while patting him on his shoulder.

He sighs, and noddes. I look around, and say:"Where is Rollo?"

Athelstan sighs and says:"He's at the King's castle. Discussing about his marriage." I nod and ask:"When is his wedding?" "In two weeks." He answers me.

I get up, and grab my cloack. I put it on, and say:"If anyone needs me, I am praying to the gods." I walk away, and sit near the sea.

"Frey...I geuss this is it. The end of another love of mine. " Tears roll down my cheek, while I wrap my cloak tighter to me.

Awhile later, I'm eating with Ragner and the others. They're all joking around, and laughing. "But who has ever expected Rollo, to become a prince. Let alone, get married to a Christian."

One of the men says. I drink my ale, and just eat further. "But, wasn't he always with the daughter of Earl Thorgard?" "No, she was just someone he used for his own..you know." I hear them say.

It's like I saw red in front of me. I grab my axe and throw it, right beside the last one who spoke. He jumps up scared, and Floki laughs hystericaly.

"I always told you all, to shut up. If you speak about the devil, he shall appear." He say while looking at me. I slam my plate on the table and get up.

"Fucking pigs. I hope Odin, makes sure that no woman will sleep with you guys for awhile." I say and walk towards my horse. "Ygritte. Wait." Ragner says.

"What?!" I say annoyed. "Where are you going?" He asks. "Riding." I say while mounting my Horse. "I am going to King Ecbert, want to come with me?" Ragner says while looking at me.

I nod and he get's on his horse, we ride straight towards the castle. I am quiet the whole time, thinking about Rollo. "You are thinking about him, aren't you?" Ragner says.

I feel like I am about to die. With the pain, I am feeling in my chest. The heart break, that Athelstan told me about. "I just..." I say and break down.

I stop my horse, and start crying. Ragner stops, and get's off of his horse. "Come, let's sit here for a bit." He says to me. I get off my horse, while crying.

My shoulders keep shaking, and tears keep streaming down my cheeks. "I..I love him more than anything. I feel like I will die, from the pain..I'm feeling now." I say with a shaky voice.

Ragner hugs me tight, and says:"I have never met anyone, who loves my brother as you do. You are the only one, I want for him. Make that bastard see what he lost."

I sniff, and Ragner wipes my tears away. "Ok?" He says and smiles. I nod and say:"I will do my best. But you know, how I get when I see him."

Ragner chuckles and says:"Like a little girl. Staring at his every move." I wipe my tears away, and say:"Let's continue, our way. And Ragner, for always having my back."

He noddes and says:"Anytime, sister." I smile and we mount our horses, and gallop fast to the castle. A bit later, Ragner is talking to King Ecbert. While I'm drinking wine, and looking at them.

"Ygritte." King Ecbert says. "He asked if you want to spend the night here?" Ragner says. I look at the king and say:"Thank you." He smiles and I see some women walking towards me.

They show me to my room, and put some clothes on my bed. A light beige dress, that reaches until the ground. "They have prepared a bath for you."

I hear Ragner say behind me.

He grins and looks at me. "What? Why are you grinning" I ask him. He smiles and says:"You will see." I lift an eyebrow and follow the women.

They lead me to a giant door, the girl looks at me and noddes. I smile, and open the door. I close it behind me, and walk inside. It's pretty big, and..

"Candles...Flowers..." I murmur to myself.

There are flower petals in the bath, and lighted candles on the side. I smile, and take my clothes off. Then I let my hair loose, and enter the bath.

The warm is soothing, and it feels good. I sigh, and close my eyes. "You're beautiful." I hear Rollo say. I recognize his voice immediately.

I open my eyes, and see him looking at me. He takes shirt off, and keeps staring at me. "Fuck off." I say mad.

"Ygritte..listen" He says, but I don't let him finish his sentence and shout:

"NO! YOU LISTEN! I DID EVERYTHING FOR YOU! I KEPT YOUR SECRETS, HELPED YOU. I WAS ALWAYS THERE FOR YOU! BUT YOU THREW ME AWAY, THE SECOND YOU HEARD ABOUT A MARRIAGE WITH A FUCKING CHRISTIAN PRINCESS!"

He get's in the water, and walks towards me. "DON'T YOU DARE COME TO ME NOW! I AM NOT A WHORE, YOU CAN USE TO SLEEP WITH! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" I SHOUT AT HIM.

He puts his hands on my cheeks, and kisses me on my lips. I shove him away, and slap him hard on his cheek.

I look mad at him, and say:"I told you, I am not.."

"I love you." He says while looking at me. "What?!" I say shocked. No, he only said that to shut me up. He doesn't really love me. He's lying..it can't be.

"I love you Ygritte, more than anything. I have never had someone who loved me, the way you love me."

Tears roll down my cheek, Rollo looks at me with a pained expression on his face.

"I saw you crying earlier." He says, sighs and continues:"It pained me to see you crying. I wanted to tell you, to explain everything. But I just had to, talk to you alone."

Rollo strokes my cheeks, and I say:"Tell me everything." He noddes and says:"I made this plan, by myself. I will make the king think, that I will marry his daughter. Until Ragner closes his deal with him."

"Even Ragner didn't know about this. I told him, when you were brought to your room. Then I asked the maids to prepare this." Rollo says. I sigh and say:"So you, are not really going to marry her? You're not leaving me?"

He shakes his head, and says:"You will have me as long as you want me." I out my hand on his cheek, and say while looking into his eyes:"What If I want you forever?"

Rollo smiles and says:"Then I am yours." I kiss him on his lips, and say:"I love you, I love you so much." He kisses me back, and wraps his arms around my waist.

We made love several times, and kept telling each other how much we loved one another. Awhile later, Rollo is standing out of the bath. While I'm wearing my night dress.

I keep staring at Rollo, who's wringing his shirt. His arms, his hands, neck, his chest... and abdomen muscles. "You're staring...again." I hear him say.

I look up and see him smiling. "With you standing there, looking like some god. Makes me want to..." I say and sigh. "Make love again?" Rollo asks with mischief in his eyes.

I grin and say:"Multiple times." "My love, you have the stamina of a horse." He says while walking towards me. I chuckle, Rollo stand in front of me and says:

"I'm not complaining though. I will take you anytime, as much as you want." I lean flush against him, and say:"Say it again?" He lifts an eyebrow, and says:"About taking you anytime?"

I shake my head, and say:"Something else, you said it earlier." At first he looks confused, but then he smiles and whispers to my lips:"I love you."

I smile and kiss him, he kisses me back. "Ygritte, leave now. Before the king sees you." I turn around and see Ragner standing there. "Brother!" Rollo says annoyed.

He shoves me behind him, not wanting his brother to see me in my night wear. I put my arms around him, and say to Ragner:"How can I leave now, that he is finally mine."

Ragner smiles and says:"Leave, this place now. You can see him at night."

I look at Rollo, he noddes and grabs my clothes. He turns around, puts them on for me.

I keep staring at him, he chuckles and says:"You are looking at me, as if this is the last you'll see me." I sigh and say:"You never know...I just want to keep you on my mind all the time."

Rollo stops doing, what he's doing. Then he kisses me passionately, making my knees weak. He breaks our kiss, and whispers:"Go, I will see you tonight."

I nod and leave with Ragner. He brings me to my room, and whispers:"Don't come out, until the maids knock on your door. That will make it less suspicious. So they won't realize that you were gone, for almost a day."

I chuckle and whisper:"I can't help myself. Your brother is just magnificent." "Stop. I am going to throw up." Ragner says while wrinkling his nose. I grin, and he leaves while shaking his head.

See you in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Just The Way You Are

I smile and enter my bedroom. Then I close the door behind me, and start changing my clothes. I wear the dress they prepared for me.

I stare at myself in the mirror, and smile. This dress suits me, it's such a beautiful dress. Someone knocks on the door, and I say:"Yes." The maids enter my room, and say something.

I shake my head, and then another touches her own hair. I nod, and they starts brushing my hair. Another girl, is doing the gods know what. She keeps touching several cups, and putting the things on my face.

When she's done, I look in the mirror. "By the gods...is this me?" I say shocked. The girls chuckle. One of them smile and says:"Beautiful." I grin and say:"Thank you."

I walk towards the door, while smiling. Rollo won't keep his eyes off of me. White little flowers are in my hair, my eyes are little bit black and my lips look reddish. While my cheeks are a light pink color.

Leaving my room, I go straight back to the throne room. Many people are there, they're all drinking. Someone plays music, and people are dancing.

I look around, hoping to find Rollo.

He's nowhere to be seen, until the king enters the room. Everyone applauds, and the king says something. That makes them laugh.

I just raise my glass to him. He smiles and noddes. I drink my glass at once and notice Rollo beside him. I chuckle when I see that he isn't wearing the Saxon's clothes.

Looking as handsome as ever, in his fur cape. "May the gods bless you, my love." I whisper quietly. "You two are really something." I hear Floki say.

I turn around and grin. "I know." I say while staring at Rollo. Who notices me, and stares back. The way he looks at me, is the way he looked at me awhile ago.

In the bath house, where we made love multiple times. "Did he tell you what he has to do?" Floki says. I look at him and frown. "What do you mean?"

I say confused. Floki looks at Rollo and says:"Ask him yourself. If he doesn't tell you...well that's enough proof that he's betraying you."

"Fuck off Floki. I don't believe you." I say annoyed. "Then don't. But when you come to me, I will tell you. I told you so." He says and walks away.

I sigh, and look at Rollo. Who's still staring at me, until Ragner pats him on his shoulder. "Everyone, enjoy your evening." King Ecbert says.

Everyone raises their glasses to him.

I just nod, and lean against the wall. A few moments later, I'm still drinking.

"You've been staring at me, openly." I hear Rollo say.

"Am I not allowed to stare at my lover?" I ask him, while grining. He smiles and says:"Yes, you're allowed to. But I can't concentrate, with you looking like this."

"You look like a goddes, Ygritte." He whispers in my ear, while standing behind me. "Everyone, let's sit around the table. Time for dinner, to be served." King Ecbert says, while patting Ragner on his shoulder.

"Hit harder, you hit like a girl." I say to Björn. He looks mad at me, and tries to punch me. I punch him straight in his stomach, making him fall down on the ground.

"I give up." He says while putting his hand on his stomach. I hold my hand out to him, he sits up straight. I grin and say:"You fight well, lill man. You just need to concentrate."

He sighs and says:"I can't stop thinking about her, all day and even at night." "You're a good kid, you know. Not every man, loves a woman with everything in him."

I say while patting him on his shoulder. "You're talking about my uncle..." Björn says and sighs. I nod and say:"He told me that he loves me. But I am afraid..afraid of losing him. Of losing myself to him."

"I know what you mean. You're afraid that might break down, if you love them too much. But what can we do? We are but humans." Björn says while smiling.

I plant a kiss on his forehead, and say:"Such a smart guy, may the gods bless you. You have eased my pain a bit." He smiles, and looks behind me.

"What is it?" I ask him. He grins and says:"Loverboy is here." I immediately turn around, and wait for him. Watching his every move, he looks at me and smiles.

I keep looking at him, he noddes and I run straight into his arms. He lifts me up, and kisses me. I kiss him back, and feel tears rolling down my cheek.

"Don't cry." He says while putting me down on the ground. I wipe my tears away, and Rollo says while staring into my eyes:"Ygritte...marry me?"

I felt like I got struck by lightning.

I look shocked at him. He chuckles and says:"Marry me, be my wife."

I nod and say through tears:"Ye-yes."

Rollo kisses me full on my lips,

I wrap my arms around his neck.

My Rollo...my husband. I can't believe this. "Whe-when will we get married?" I ask through kisses.

"As soon as we go back, to Kattegat. We're leaving tomorrow, Ragner is giving King Ecbert some time to think about their deal.

In the mean time, I will be married to you. So the king, will need to find someone else." Rollo says while grinning.

I chuckle, smile and say:"I love you Rollo. More than anything, more than anyone." He puts his hand on my cheek, and says:"I love you more, wife." He whispers the last word, in my ear.

Several weeks later in Kattegat...

"To my brother Rollo, who is finally getting married. And to the woman, who will make my brother a husband and father. To Ygritte, may the gods bless them." Ragner says while raising his cup of ale.

Everyone shouts:"To Rollo and Ygritte." I smile and drink my glass

at once. Rollo wraps his around my waist, and kisses me full on my lips.

I kiss him back, and smile.

He grins and says:"Finally I found the woman, who is my equal in every way." I stare at him, and his:"I love you." He smiles and lifts me up. I chuckle, and he puts me down on the dance floor.

"Dance with me, my love." Rollo says while holding my hand in his. I nod and start dancing with him. Everyone starts dancing with us. Rollo keeps staring into my eyes, while smiling.

I just can't keep my eyes off of him. The way he dances, and laughs. Rollo wraps his arm, around my waist. He pulls me against him, and says:"I lay my heart into your hands, wife."

"S-so do I...husband." I say while trying not to cry again. Rollo chuckles and pecks me on my lips. "You look beautiful. Makes me want to, steal you away.

Kiss every inch of your body, and telling you over and over again...

how much I love you." He whispers huskily into my ear. My breath hitches into my throat.

"I will be borrowing your husband for a minute, Ygritte." Lagertha says while grabbing Rollo's arm. He smirks, I nod and say:"Yeah, sure."

Rollo walks away with Lagertha, while I walk towards the table. I grab a horn filled with ale, and drink it at once. Then another, and another one.

I grin, and see Floki talking to Helga.

I walk towards them, and say:"Floki! Helga! My second favorite couple. Come and dance." Helga chuckles and Floki grins and says:

"How much did you drink?" I stare at my hands and say:"5? Or 2? I don't remember." He chuckles and says:"You should go find you husband. It's your wedding day after all."

"Oh no. He left with Lagertha, they're talking. Serious talking. I find that boring." I whisper to them. Helga sighs and says:"Why did you get so drunk, my friend?"

"I have problems... the gods, still need to punish me for what I did. I have done bad things, you can't even imagine." I say while looking at them. "What did you do?" Floki asks me.

I look around and whisper:"That is between me and the gods." Helga hugs me tight, and says:"I don't think the gods will punish you. You are have a big heart, and you are good."

I shake my head, and Floki says:"

Don't worry about the gods. What

will happen, will happen my friend. But I agree with Helga. You are a

good person."

I sigh and go with my hand through my hair. Floki puts his hand on my cheek, and says:"Go, enjoy your wedding. Your husband must be waiting for you."

I nod, and say:"Thank you, both of you." They smile, and I turn around and start looking for Rollo.

"You should treat her good, do you hear me?" I hear Lagertha say. "I know, no need to tell me." Rollo says.

I stand in front of the hall, and say:"Can I have my husband back? It's our wedding after all."

Lagertha chuckles and says:"You can have him." One eye grins and says:"Come on Rollo, don't let her wait. We all know, who will be screaming tonight." Ragner and the others laugh.

"Fuck off idiot." Rollo says while grinning. I roll my eyes, and say:"I'm leaving. See you all tomorrow." I walk out of the hall, and feel an arm wrapped around my waist.

Rollo lifts me up in his arms, and grins. "Rollo." I say surprised. He keeps walking straight towards our house. Once the door is closed behind us, he starts taking his cloak and shirts off.

I breath in and out, and say:"By Odin...you are perfect." That made Rollo smirk. He walks towards me, and puts his hand on my back.

He untangles my hair, and starts taking the white little flowers out of it.

Then he pushes my dress over my shoulders. "Ygritte...my love." He murmurs into my neck.

I put my hand in his cheek, and kiss him on his lips. Rollo shoves on the bed, and we start making out.

Which changes into making love, in a matter of mintutes. Rollo kept his promise, he kept telling me over and over again..how much he loves me.

I open my eyes, and yawn. Ugh..my back hurts a bit. I'm sleeping in Rollo's arms. He's breathing slowly, and he looks relaxed. I plant a kiss on his chest, and another on his neck.

Then I kiss him on his lips, I immediatly feel his hands on my thighs. He sits up straight, while I straddle his lap. He kisses me, and I kiss him back.

His hand is on my lower back, the other on my neck. While my hand is buried in his hair, and I'm stroking his abs with the other.

"Ygritte..." He moans my name. I grin and bite his lip. "I am hungry." Rollo says. I look surprised at him, and start laughing. He grins and chuckles.

"You're kidding, right?" Lagertha says awhile later. I shake my head, and Ragner starts laughing out loud. "Such an idiot. But you know, Ragner said the exact same thing."

Lagertha says while looking at him. I grin and shake my head. "Shut up brother. I couldn't stay, even if I want to. Trust me I want to." Rollo says the last thing while looking at me.

I smile, and he sits in front of me on the ground. He leans his head against my lap, while I start stroking his head.

"Like I said, I was hungry. You can't work without eating." Rollo says to Ragner.

Ragner lifts his shoulders up, and hugs gisla. "Go sleep, tomorrow we'll go fishing." He says to her. She smiles and walks towards her bed.

Then she stops and says:"I wish that one day, I will find a husband like my father or my uncle." Ragner and Rollo both grin. Idiots.

I put my hand on Rollo's cheek. Who looks up at me, and pulls my face towards him. Then he slowly kisses me, I close my eyes and kiss him back.

"For gods sake, not here. Rollo, Ygritte!" Lagertha says irritated. I break my kiss with Rollo, he grins. While looking at me, I grin and say:"I'm leaving."

Rollo looks up at me, and I nod. "See you later, Brother. Lagertha." He says and wraps his arm around my shoulder. We both leave their place, and walk back home.

While walking back home, One eye sees us and shouts:"Rollo! Ygritte, come here." Rollo and I walk towards him, and see the guys playing a game.

"Let's play a game, who can drink the most Ale?" One eye says. I grin, and say:"Off course it's Rollo." That earned me a kiss on my cheek, from my man.

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Don't forget to vote and leave a comment. Support the fam(me) :p


End file.
